


Where the &%^ Did that Clown come from pt one

by MrsRidcully



Series: Prompts from Aces and other assorted drabbles [10]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Clown phobia is a bad thing, Date nights just don't work for these guys, Fun, M/M, Silly, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: Date night never goes right for these two





	Where the &%^ Did that Clown come from pt one

**Author's Note:**

> Silly fun prompt I got on Tumblr , short and fun the prompt was Brad/Mike "Where the fuck did that clown come from?"

“This situation “, Brad gasped for breath as he spoke “ is unequivocally your fault”

Brad dropped to a crouch behind the dumpster, daring a brief glance down the dark street their pursuers nowhere in sight.

 

Mike made a non-committal sound in his throat”I would not say all my fault, I may have reacted badly at first, but you then went and made it worse” Groaning he rubbed his cheek where an errant punch had landed 

 

Sighing Brad rubbed a hand through his hair “Well as far as our date nights go this is turning into a fairly standard occurrence” 

 

“Yes us running, and swearing never to leave the house again “ sounds about right for a date night, Mike let out a deep chuckle “Well at least the MP’s were not involved this time” 

 

Bumping his shoulder against Mike Brad let out a soft chuckle “Well OK that time maybe was my fault” 

 

‘Hmm yeah criticising the sushi chef in front of a crowded restaurant, not your finest hour, you get to feeling that maybe we should just stay home, “ Mike stood peering over the dumpster “Looks like the coast is clear, we can circle back to the car”

 

“You know Mike if you had been a grown up and told me about your phobia in the first place no of this would have happened” 

 

“Well you kind of sprung the whole let's go to the fair as a surprise and then I kind of hoped we would not see any of THEM” 

 

“Mike your a battle-hardened Marine how the Hell are you scared of C”Brad felt Mikes hand clap over his mouth before he finished 

 

“If you ever want to have sex again Colbert, do not finish that sentence and never say that word “ Brad nodded hastily Mike seldom got hot under the collar. 

 

Mike was the reasonable one, the one who was often apologising for Brads propensity to speak aloud thoughts he should not.

 

To be honest, the Fair had not been a bad idea and Mike had enjoyed the sights and smells and both he and Brad tried to outdo one another on the shooting gallery, Mike had one a large purple Elephant and Brad a smaller teddy Bear. Brad pulling Mike between the Carnival tents for a furtive kiss was an even better idea that was until the incident happened.

 

Brain lost in the feel of kissing Brad he had not expected a hand to land on his shoulder or to turn and see one of his childhoods biggest fears.

 

Mike reacted like any good marine and punched the offending clown right in the red squeaking nose.

“Where the Fuck did that clown come from” Brad gasp, “And why the fuck did you just punch it” 

 

“Don’t know don’t care it's a fucking clown “ Mike bit out the words 

 

Brad had tried to apologise to the fallen clown whilst coming to grips with the fact his big brave Marine partner happens to be terrified of clowns, 

 

But clowns are a spiteful bunch of bastards and the apologies were ill-received next thing they knew blows were traded and then they were being chased by a mob of angry harlequin faced terrors, it was just like every bad dream Mike had as a child.

 

“I think we lost them “ Mike sighed 

 

Brad peered up the street, “ Looks clear, hey look there is a cinema, nights, not a total loss, want to watch a movie and make out in the back row” Brad grinned 

 

In the darken cinema a loud Texan voice could be heard “you got us tickets to see **IT** Colbert really “........

  
  
  



End file.
